Shoto Todoroki
Playstyle Todoroki is considered a well rounded character, who balances zoning and being able to get up in your enemy's face. This makes him a great character to keep enemies down! He can also dash cancel, even while the enemy is blocking, which makes his guard pressure a whole lot easier! Todoroki is best in the air, as his attacks are much faster and safer there, and his jumping and air dashing is very useful to his kit. Be careful with his combos though, if you use too much ice, the combo will drop. Move List Attack (A) Todoroki's attacks consist of 4 hits, with the last kicking the enemy away. The first three attacks are often used in bread and butter combos. Yellow Attack (TA) Todoroki's yellow attack is one of the slowest in the game, and hits two times, instead of a standard of one time. The slowness can be used to drag out yellow battles and come out on top! You can also use Frost Capture (TQ2) after a yellow, to hold them in place for another yellow, if you're very quick. This will be useful in his high damage combos, and for dealing with some supports. Red Attack (UB) Todoroki's unblockable can only be used on the ground, hurts scaling, and is considered a slow red. One great thing about his red is it hits all around him with ice. This means it can catch supports too, which since it's a red attack, includes kirishima. When unblockables are difficult, often times it's a good idea to use guard break combos instead, as they can be a lot safer. Ice Stalagmate (Ground Q1) Todoroki's quirk 1 ability creates a path of ice! This ability has a lot of option, you can hold the button to make it go farther, use directional inputs to aim the ice, and even hold a directional input to ride the ice. Though the ice normally lasts long enough to continue a combo, it's not recommended, as the enemy can just spam buttons to escape the ice before you can attack. This ability can also be great for pressuring an enemy that is down. Ice Wall (Ground Q2) Todoroki's ice wall, while slow to come out, has high priority! This means that you can block projectiles with lower priority, without the wall being deleted. Along with giving you cover, this ability can be used to wall splat from a near perfect distance, and to conceal approaches, as in red attacks, yellow attacks, or jump into TQ2 (If you're behind the ice wall, they won't be able to see what you're doing). This can also be used to pressure enemies that are down if used correctly. Fire Breath (Air Q1) Todoroki's air quirk 1 ability shoots a fireball. This ability has a lot of end lag, so spamming it isn't considered a great strategy, as it also can not be aimed. This can be a great ability for keeping people away from you, and can also be used to stay in the air longer, along with Fire Wall (Air Q2). This can also wall splat if your enemy is close enough to a wall. Fire Wall (Air Q2) Todoroki's air quirk 2 is one of the abilities that make Todoroki so well rounded. He swipes the air creating some fire, which can delete just about any projectile in the game with the right timing, and also can be used to counter people dashing towards you! This ability is a great tool for staying in the air longer, and playing mind games as it goes right into fireball. Frost Capture (TQ2) Todoroki's tilt quirk 2 is best used in the air! It's a very fast ability that chases down and freezes a player. It can also be used instantly from normal jabs, so it can be used to counter good just guards. Iceberg (L1 Plus Ultra) Todoroki throws a huge iceberg forward, freezing and knocking back enemies, dealing just below 80 damage. This ability is a great option when someone is dashing near you. If you have a combo extender support, (Aizawa, for example), you can extend your plus ultra into a combo. Sometimes a level 1 can lose you some pressure though, so it's recommend you use it more in neutral game or when you're on the side of being pressured. Elemental Duality (L2 Plus Ultra) Todoroki's level 2 does just about half of the enemy's health without scaling, and can also interrupt supports, as the hitbox covers all around todoroki. This ability serves great as a round finisher. Known Combos When experimenting combos with Todoroki, you must also consider what does the most fire tick damage. If you're on the ground and a wall isn't behind the enemy, you can start a combo off with "AAA TQ2 Q2 DC land jump AAA" and continue the combo of your choosing. BnB (air and ground) AAA TQ2 Q2 DC AAA TA TQ2 Q2 Q1 Guard Break Combo AAA TQ2 Q2 DC AAA TQ2 Q2 Q1 (This should be started with an ice slide or done slowly to fully break a guard. You can also jump away after the dash cancel, and fireball or go back for more attacks. The idea is that you change it up and pressure the enemy as well as you can. Remember that this combo is punishable between the TQ2 and Q2, but the attack must be timed perfectly.) Highest Known Damage Combo (Ground) AAA TQ2 Q2 DC land jump AAA TA Q2 AAA TA TQ2 TA Q2 Q1 (This does 107 damage, but the timings on TA>TQ2>TA are difficult, especially with lag. The TA to TQ2 alternation can be used just about anywhere in combos, which can be very good for having extra yellow time to deal with supports that the enemy calls. However, you should remember that you can only use so much ice in a combo.) Highest Known Damage Air Combo AAA TA Q2 DC AAA TA TQ2 TA TQ2 TA Q2 Q1 (Again, the timings are very difficult to pull off.) Just Guard Air Combo A TQ2 DC A TQ2 Q2 (You can mix this up however you'd like! If they just guard multiple hits you can always mix it up with your jabs and ice/fire swipes. It all becomes mind games from there. Examples: "A TQ2 DC TQ2 Q2" "AA TQ2 DC AAA" "TQ2 DC TQ2" etc.)